Osamodas/Intelligence
Introduction The almost pure Intelligence Osamodas, although not fully Intelligence, hit more than their Vitality cousins. This Osamodas build will use Ghostly Claw then Punch of the Crackler. For Summons, it will mainly use Summoning of Gobball then Summoning of Crackler, Summoning of Bwork Magus]] and Summoning of Red Wyrmling Stats You gain 5 stats points each time you gain a level. Choosing how to spend these point can make a character great or weak. There are many ways to raise your stats, depending on your own personal tastes. If you can afford it you should scroll all of your stats, however this is extremely expensive and unless you have that kind of money to spare the money is better spent on equipment. The two main stats you should raise are: *Vitality-To last longer. *Intelligence-For more damage. It should be noted that although this is an Intelligence build, you are required to raise your Vitality a bit. *Method 1. Boost only Intelligence until it hits 100, which will take you to level 21. Then boost Vitality to 50 or 100, then continue with Intelligence. *Method 2. Boost Intelligence to 50, which will take you to level 11. Then boost Vitality to 50, which will take you to level 21. Then go back to boosting Intelligence *Method 3. Scroll your Vitality 50 (Minimum). Then raise Intelligence (Or scroll both). The main thing to keep in mind is, the more Intelligence you have, the stronger you will be. You will need at least 50 Vitality for this build at some point (preferably before you have the chance to equip a Fire Kwakblade, which requires 50 Vitality to use). I strongly advise you to get a Gobtubby or a Ghast or any other pet that raises yout HP, and also a Cawwot Dofus. You ultimately want to get Intelligence as high as possible. Spells Spells are your means of survival in the Dofus world. They're what allows you to win battles. You may have fully scrolled perfect stats, but if you haven't raised the right spells you're doomed. This category is broken down into 3 sections. The spell levelling guide, alternative spells you may want to get, and 'other' spells. Someone asked to put the pros and cons so here it is: *Lvl 1-11 Raise Ghostly Claw this is a must because this is the only spell you get that does int. damage and you are an int base! Crow is not worth lvling as it doesn't do much dmg without the help of +dmg equip. The damge of ghostly claw is pretty low compared to the other classes, but will be strong later on, especially combined with your summons. *Lvl 12-21 Raise Summoning of Gobball A strong attack/tank summon, use this as your first summon. This is the summon which will help you along your way until boar! *Lvl 22-31 Raise High Energy Shot (to lvl 4) unless you want to you CAN lvl it to 5, but i advise 4. If you think waiting for resummoning your gobbals takes too long, just use this spell to attack twice! You lose a turn trying to cast this, but what else gives two attacks? Plus it's useful for the other summons you'll get. *Lvl 32-41 Raise nothing save it I know it's a pain to wait... *Lvl 42-51 Raise Summoning of Boar Very useful, especially because of the push back. Finally your next useful summon! It pushes monsters back 5 spaces, no need to get Release! *Lvl 52-61 Raise Punch of the Crackler Finally the fire attack spell you've been waiting for, max it ASAP! Strong attack so you really should max it out. *Lvl 62-71 (you should have about 14 points at lvl 62) max natural defense or, if you can afford it, Hammer skill. This is your choice. If you think you can't handle living behind your summons and casting ranged attacks, you should get hammer skill so you can kill those monsters yourself. Or you can rely on your summons and max out natural. So it's your choice. Both can be good depending on how you play. *Lvl 72-81 Max Fangs of Boowolf. A must, increasing dmg is good especially for your crackler later on when you can double attack! *Lvl 82+ just max out the next spells that come up. This helps in aiding your monsters and summoning new ones! Including the almighty dragon wyrmling! *Lvl 101 unlearn (if possible) summoning of gobbal, as you won't use that spell any more now that you have the magus bwork, crackler, AND the wyrmling. Then level ghostly claw to 6. Why? To make your attacks stronger that's why! (I'll add more later. Please tell me if I did something wrong in the comments page) Alternative Spells *Summoning of Prespic is very useful if you know when and how to use it. Try maxing this spell instead of maxing Summoning of Boar (you could raise this to lvl 3) *Whip is also a very useful spell, you can hit summons for just 1 ap and, when it reaches lvl 5, with a range of 10 squares! Other Spells * Cawwot (spell) * Perfidious Boomerang * Summoning of Arachnee Just because there's a chance of critical hit. Equipment ;Battle Set * 1~20: Young Adventurer Set For the 40+ Intelligence and 40+ wisdom. A nice battle set and decent for lvling too. * 20~46: Gobball Set For a decent amount of Intelligence. It's also got the added bonus of +1 Ap from the full set bonus, +1 summonable creature from the hammer as well as numerous other bonuses. Get a Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens as well if you need more summons, or Mental Ring for more Intelligence. * 46~81: Red Scaraleaf Set, Kam Assutra's amulet and Soft Treering is good for a decent amount of Vitality and Intelligence as well as +1 AP and more summons. If you can afford it a Fire Kwak Set is an alternative with the bonus of +AP and MP. * 81~98: A custom set which contain Lullibye, and Hooded Cloak combination might work well for you as well, especially if you do not have much Vitality. * 98~?: Feudala Set: One of the last Intelligence sets which it is worthwhile to consider getting. It's won't last you a particularily long time. And it's rather tedious raising your rank to 5 to get the shield. However with 8 AP and 5 MP as well as some decent int it's deinately worht thinking about. ;Wisdom Set: * 1~38: Young Adventurer Set: +40 Wis is probably the vest you'll find at this lv. as mentioned before, if you want to lv. fast keep it till 38. * 38~X Prespic Set: Is nice for all classes to because of the wisdom, allowing you to Lv. faster. At later stages parts can be replaced with other +Wis equipment. Leveling guide See the general Leveling guide. Credits Based on an original idea by Summoner-King Experimental/Historical/Obsolete builds * Osamodas/Tofu/Intelligence * Osamodas/The useful * Osamodas/Forderns build Some of the (deleted) old builds have been copied in a History page in case someone would need to peek into this old info (eg. to make a FAQ).